Fruity Mint Swirl and romance
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: Ally follow some clues that lead her to something sweet and romantic.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin & Ally.**

* * *

**Fruity Mint Swirl and romance**

**Ally turn off the lights in Sonic Boom, her music-store that she took over after her dad. It's time to close for the day. The day's been a good day. Ally has sold 10 guitars, 6 violins, 4 saxophones and one keyboard.**

"Time to go home. Home to my awesome husband and cute little daughter." says Ally as she lock the door and leave.

30 minutes later Ally enter her wonderful home.

"Austie...I'm home!" says Ally in her sweet cheerful tone.

For some reason there's no answer from Austin as there usually is.

Ally enter the living room. The TV is not on and there's no cute little 9 year old Ally Junior on the floor playing with her stuffed animals.

Next Ally enter the kitchen. Austin is not there making dinner.

After that Ally take a look in her home-office. No, Austin's not there.

"Where are they?" thinks Ally to herself.

Ally feel like some ice cream would be nice. She enter the kitchen and open the freezer. Next to her bucket of Fruity Mint Swirl is a small note written by Austin. It says: "Hi there my sweet Ally D. I know you might want some ice cream after work today. You usually do after a long day. Remember when we got back together after our one and only break-up? I gave you something back then. That's your clue, Ally. Lots of love from Austin."

"Little game. Cute." says Ally as she grab the big bucket of her favorite ice cream.

She take a seat by the kitchen table and eat some sweet yummy FMS.

A few minutes later Ally start to wonder what Austin meant in his little note to her. The thing he gave her was a guitar, and not just any guitar. The special purple sunburst Gibson SJ-200 acoustic guitar, Ally's favorite guitar.

"Hmm...maybe..." says Ally as she walk upstairs and enter the room where she keep all of her guitars.

She walk right over to her favorite guitar. In the soundhole of her beloved instrument is another note from her awesome husband. "Austin, you sneaky one!" says Ally with a small cute laugh.

Ally reads the note "My beautiful Ally...two things I like, aside from you of course, are food and music. There's another clue for you."

"Food and music...? Hold on a sec! The Melody Diner. Yes! Of course it's the Melody Diner. A place that is about both food and music." says Ally.

30 minutes later outside what used to be the Melody Diner when Ally and Austin were teens. Now the place is closed.

On the door is a note to Ally. It says: "Hi Ally! Seems like you figured out that one of our old favorite restaurants was the place for your next clue. Trish was your first real friend. Think about that. Love and hugs from Austin."

"Let's think..." says Ally. "This one wasn't as easy. Trish is my BFF. What can next place be? Something that has to do with Trish. Oh my goodness! That could be any store she's worked at."

Suddenly Ally know what the answer is. It's her old kindergarten. The Miami Sunflower Kindergarten.

15 minutes later at Miami Sunflower Kindergarten.

Ally walk up to the entrance and on the door is a note from Austin. It says: "You didn't forget your old kindergarten, huh? Of course not. You're Ally Dawson. Now, go to the place that is so important to you and me. This is your last clue. At the next place you'll find something fun. Good luck, Ally-Cat."

"Okay...it's back to my dear Sonic Boom." says Ally as she giggle a little, happy that the last clue from Austin was so easy for her to understand.

10 minutes later Ally enter Sonic Boom. Suddenly the lights in the store turn on and Austin walk down the stairs, wearing a white tuxedo.

"Hi, Ally!" says Austin as he walk up to his wife and give her a hug.

"Austin...what a surprise! Tell me, what's all this about, huh?" says Ally with her sweet soft tone.

"Only a romantic night from me to my awesome wife. My Ally." says Austin.

"Awww! Soo sweet." says a very happy Ally.

"Ally Junior is with Trish tonight so I thought you needed something more than just your regular load of Fruity Mint Swirl tonight so I decided to swing a little something together for my wonderful beautiful wife that I love with all of my heart and soul." says Austin with a sweet smile.

Austin switch the light in the store from the normal day-lights to nice red romantic light.

He grab his gold-colored Les Paul guitar and begin to play and sing a nice love-song.

"Awwwwww! Cute!" says Ally.

"Follow me upstairs, beautiful Ally." says Austin.

Ally follow her husband up to the practice-room.

When she enter the room Ally almost can't believe it. The room has a round table in the middle. The only light in the room come from a single candle on the table. On the table is also a nice mature dinner of romance for two and a bottle of Ally's favorite French wine.

"This is soo romantic and adorable! Ally D really love!" says Ally.

"I'm very pleased that my Ally love it." says Austin.

"Of course I do, Austin. It's very romantic." says Ally.

Ally and Austin take their seats by the table and begin to eat.

"Does it taste good, baby?" says Austin.

"Yay! Soo yummy in the Ally-tummy." says Ally, sounding like a little child.

"Ally, you're such an adorable girlie woman...and I love that part of you." says Austin.

"I know that already, Austin. You know everything about sweet little me." says Ally.

Soon they are done eating.

"Ally D, may I dance with you?" says Austin.

"Aww! Yes, my handsome dream man." says Ally.

They begin to dance to the slow romantic music that come from the stereo.

"Awww!" says Ally.

"You're very beautiful tonight, Ally!" says Austin.

"I'm always beautiful to you." says Ally as she giggle a bit.

"Yeah, that's true. I love you so much, Ally." says Austin.

"Aww!" says Ally. "I love you, Austin."

Ally is so happy to be Austin's wife. She have the perfect life she always wanted. The life she now has is the one she's dreamed of ever since she was a little cute childish girl.

**The End.**


End file.
